Tangapolis: The Place Nobody Returned From
by Game2002
Summary: Six kids went to a movie theater, but only one of them returned. The others go to search for the missing kids, but they got more than they bargained for... Based off the Shin-chan movie The Storm Called: The Kasukabe Boys of the Evening Sun.
1. Movie Theater

Afternoon 3 PM…

Olimar was walking through the streets Onett while staring at map that he held in his hand. It was the map of Onett, if you want to know. Yes, I'm playing the role of Captain Obvious. Okay, it's not funny…

"Hmmm… This way down… And Smash Mansion should eventually… How do you read this map anyway?" Olimar said to himself while reading the confusing map.

This is what had been happening so far. Olimar wanted to pay the Smashers a visit but he forgot where they live; therefore he emailed them and asked for directions and they gave him a map as a result so that he can find his way around Onett.

He contacted Fox about this, and because Jigglypuff was the only person next to Fox at that time and so for no reason, Fox asked her to draw a map according to what he said and then the very map that she drew was scanned and emailed over to Olimar. The map looks like something drawn by a three years old kid. I think a three years old kid could draw better than this… What was Fox on when he came up with this 'amazingly brilliant' idea anyway?

So back to the story…

Olimar could not grasp what the map is all about in the same way you cannot grasp the true form of Gyigas. "Wait… I think I figured it out already," Olimar said. "There should be a shortcut here if I interpret the map correctly…" He lifted his head and looked for the supposed shortcut, but all he saw was a small and easily missed out alleyway in between two buildings. "Should be this one!" Coming to his own conclusion, Olimar went through the alleyway.

After going through the empty passage, he came to an open square and laid his eyes upon a building. It was no ordinary building as it was more of a movie theater. You can tell that it's a movie theater by looking at those movie posters on the walls.

"This isn't the right place, is it?" Olimar asked himself. "But this place… How come there's a movie theater here?"

Indeed, why would a movie theater be built in a hard-to-access and easily missed out place? The building itself looked very old and the movie posters shown were ones that you could only find back in the 80s or something like that. Really old movies like Ben-Hurl, 007: The Man with the Frozen Bun, P.E.: The Physical Education, Indiana Jones: Braiders of Most Ark, etc.

In his quest for infinite curiosity, Olimar decided to check it out. Yo, check it out! He went over to the old building and pushed against the rusted door and stepped into the darkness…

* * *

-

-

-

SUPER SMASH BROS.

TANGAPOLIS:  
THE PLACE NOBODY RETURNED FROM

-

-

-

**Chapter 1  
Movie Theater**

**

* * *

  
**

On the same day, evening 5:30 PM…

Toon Link, Young Link, Popo, Nana, and Jigglypuff were running down the streets while laughing to themselves and Pichu was chasing them from behind. "Run! It's a lion! Yaaa!!" the running kids screamed in an excited manner.

"Rah! I'm going to eat you!" Pichu said, trying to sound as menacing as a Pichu can.

YL spotted an alleyway not too far from them at the building side and said, "Let's hide into there!" The plan sounded good and so the kids raced for the alleyway and escaped into it.

"You cannot escape the lion! Rah!" Pichu said, and he gave chase into the alleyway.

Jigglypuff, thanks to her short legs, was slowly getting caught up. "Wait me!" However, she was eventually caught up by the lion and the predator jumped his prey and began devouring her.

"Tag! You're it!" Pichu said after landing on top of Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff is the ghost! Haha!" Nana laughed.

The kids enjoyed the game they were playing and laughed happily to themselves. As they laughed, TL lifted his eyes and saw an old building. It was a movie theater as you can tell from the posters stuck all around it. "Hey, a movie theater!" he pointed out.

"Strange… How come we never noticed this until now?" YL wondered. "And it looks… old…"

TL thought it would be a good idea to go inside, and thus he went up to the door and pushed it open. The door was rusted, so it took some strength to shove aside. "Hey, don't go running in there! You're get scolded!" Nana said to him.

"How much trouble can you run into in a place like this?" TL replied. "C'mon, let's go inside and go on an adventure!"

"Well, now that we're here… Why not?" Popo said. And so, the kids decided to go into the seemingly abandoned movie theater for some adventure.

-

It was very dark inside… There was the ticket booth and a snack booth, but not only were there nobody taking care of them, there were no tickets or snacks placed there either. "Looks like nobody is here for real…" Pichu said. "I don't even hear any sounds asides from us…"

"This is scary…" Nana said, huddling close to Popo.

The kids stayed close to each other and made their way through the dark hallways until they came to a door that leads into the theater itself. TL placed his hand against the door and slowly pushed it open and then poked his head in to take a gander. He saw what you would expect to see at a movie theater—rows of seats and a big screen. What's worth noting though is that there was something being shown on the screen.

"Hey! They're showing a movie inside! Let's go see it!" TL suggested.

"But we didn't buy any movie tickets… You think it's all right?" Popo asked.

"I don't see why it would a problem if there is nobody else besides us here," YL said.

"But maybe there are people in that room…"

"Nah, they probably won't care," TL said. "Let's just go in!" And in they went.

They took for each of themselves the seats way up in the front and began watching the movie. On the big screen a scene depicting rocky landscape and strange alien-like structures were shown, but asides from this, that was all. It was more like a still image rather than a movie. Yes, it sounds boring…

Zzzzzz…

Sorry for falling asleep…

So the kids sat and stared at the seemingly frozen screen, and TL suddenly had an urge to leak the faucet. "I'm off to the restroom," he told the others before sitting up and running for the exit. The others simply continued staring into the screen.

-

TL eventually finished relieving himself and patted his stomach with relief. He returned to the theater room and took his original seat again. "Okay, so where are we?" he asked. He hoped to get a reply, but it never came. He looked at the screen and saw that it still showing the scene of the rocky landscape with alien-like structures, but what is stranger is that his friends are no longer on their seats.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" he wondered. "Don't tell me they left me behind and ran home first?!" He thought this must be it, and so he puffed his cheek in anger and stomped out of the room and then out of the building. "Man! How heartless they are! Playing this kind of cruel joke on me! Wait till I get home and show them a piece of my mind!"

-

It was about 6 PM when he reached home.

He stepped into the living room and witnessed the members of the NTDAFSITLR (Nothing to Do Asides from Sitting in the Living Room) doing what they do best: Sprawling out on the sofa and watching TV.

"Welcome back," Falco said with his eyes glued to the TV.

"Are the others back?" TL asked.

"Who?" G&W asked while gazing at the LCD turtle.

"The ones I went out with."

"Can you be more specific?" asked Bowser while reading a book entitled Anthropomorphic Beings on a Bed.

"Young Link, Popo, Nana, Pichu, and Jigglypuff…"

"No, or maybe they did and are now back in their rooms. They never came in here anyway," Falco replied.

"Thanks…" TL left the room and ran up the stairs.

After he left, the phone rang and Bowser said, "Somebody pick it up."

"You pick it," Falco replied. "You're the one always talking back to him, so you know him better than anyone else here."

"I'm in the middle of the most exciting part, so I don't want to bother with that. Someone just answer it already."

RING RING RING!

"Can someone get the phone?" Bowser asked again.

"Fine..." Falco grumbled, finally giving in. He went over to the ringing phone and picked it, but he didn't say anything and simply placed it against his ear. After listen to what was said on the phone, he placed his gun next to the phone and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

This rocked everyone in the room and they jumped from their seats as a result. "Whoa! What was that for?!" G&W asked in shock. Even the turtle withdrew into his shell.

"That should teach him a lesson," Falco said, putting back his gun.

"The next you know is that we have another Donkey Kong bothering us through the phone every once in a while," Bowser said. "And now you made me lost track of where I've been reading!"

"Hey, you killed a cockroach in the process too," Marth said, looking at the totally demolished remains of the insect on the wall.

Suddenly, Snake burst in from the door leading to the garage and pointed his gun around and said, "Where's the enemy?!"

-

TL went into his room (more like the room he shares with YL, Ness, and Pit) and saw Ness doing his homework on the desk. "Hey Ness," he said. "Did Young Link come here?"

"No," Ness replied.

"How about the others?"

"None of that I know. I'm too busy with a big project to notice anything right now."

"Sorry for disturbing you…" TL closed the door and walked through the hall while wondering about this. "Where can they be…?"

He ran into Pit and asked him, "Have you seen Young Link and the others?"

"Sorry, Mr. Toon Link, but I haven't seen Mr. Young Link and his friends," Pit replied.

"Um… Thanks…" TL said, and he walked away.

-

As he walked down the stairs, he saw Peach coming out from the direction of the kitchen with a worried look on her face. "Oh no… I forgot one important ingredient… I'll have to go buy it myself…" she said.

Mario happened to be passing by when he heard this, "But-a didn't-a you just-a tell Luigi to go buy for you?"

"I did, but there is still one thing that I forgot to tell him about," she told him. "Surely he will forget to buy the clam oil, so I'll need to go to the shop myself to get it…" As she began to leave, she saw TL coming down the stairs and said to him, "You're back! Please wait a little longer. I'll get dinner done as soon as I return!"

"Wait a minute!" TL said. "Did you see Young Link and the others?"

"No. Why'd you ask? They didn't come back with you?"

"Strange… They didn't come back? Where are they?"

"What's-a matter?" Mario asked. And so TL explained everything to him.

"So you didn't see them at all after returning from toilet? Strange…" Peach said.

"Yeah, so I'm thinking that they may still be at the movie theater…" TL said. "I think I'll go search for them again."

"I'll go with you," Mario said, but suddenly, his stomach growled and he bent down in pain. "Oh… Constipation again…" And he rushed off to the toilet as fast as he could in his current state.

"Um… I think I'll go help you find them and buy the clam oil in the process too," Peach said. "Let's go!" And so TL and Peach left the mansion together.

They rushed out of the front gate and because it was just starting to get dark, the street lights haven't turned on yet and Peach didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone.

BUMP!

"Ow! Sorry about that!" Peach apologized while rubbing her nose. "EEK!" She found that she bumped into a headless person! Wait a minute, that sounds familiar… "Catrina?"

Sure enough, it was the detachable girl Catrina that she bumped into. Catrina bent down and reached for her head and put it back in place. "I'm sorry for running into you…" she apologized.

"No, no… I should be the one to apologize to you."

"Hey, have you happened to see Young Link and some of his friends?" TL asked Catrina.

"I thought I saw you running into the alleyway, didn't you?" Catrina answered him.

"You did? Yeah, that's true, but they disappeared and I couldn't find them."

"That's terrible…"

"Don't worry; I'll find them myself."

"We're in a hurry. Be careful, Catrina," Peach said to her, and she moved out with TL.

-

Luigi was walking down the street with a bag of groceries while humming the Luigi's Mansion main theme to himself happily. As he paced along the sidewalk he saw Peach and TL running up to him. "Hey, Peach! I've brought the things you want!"

When Peach came over, he showed her the grocery bag. Peach checked the things in there and was surprised to see a bottle of clam oil. "You bought this! I was thinking that you would leave this out since I didn't tell you about it!"

"Good thing you told me what you wanted to make for dinner tonight, and I thought that clam oil should be part of it, so I bought it anyway," Luigi said. "What are you doing here? If I was taking too long, then sorry about that…"

"No, actually… Young Link, the Ice Climbers, Pichu, and Jigglypuff are missing, and so I came out to search for them with Toon Link. I did intend to buy clam oil in the first place though."

"What? The kids are missing?!"

"Yeah, and it was over there," TL said, pointing to the alleyway next to them. They looked through the passage and saw the same movie theater there.

"There? That place looks creepy…"

So the three of them made their way through the alleyway and found themselves standing in front of the movie theater, which indeed looks creepy standing in a place where there is no light, save for the light of the moon that was only beginning to show up.

The trio went inside and Luigi and Peach took a good look around the place. It was dark and gloomy like always. It's not like this place is going to change or anything to begin with…

"What's this place? It's totally deserted and gloomy…" Luigi said while shuddering in fear. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"I'll show you the place there were last seen at," TL said, leading the way. He led them into the theater room, where the movie was still playing. If you can even call that a movie…

They went inside and walked up to the front and looked at the big screen. "So this was the movie that you were watching?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, but then I went to toilet and when I returned, they were gone…" TL said.

"What's this movie anyway?" Luigi said.

The three of them continued looking at the screen that showed the rocky landscape with alien-like structures. That was all there was on the screen, but nevertheless, they continued looking at it. They kept on staring into the screen… Stare… Stare… Stare into the screen…

And then there was light…

-

The light was gone, and they were still looking at the rocky landscape. Except, they weren't simply looking at the landscape, but they were actually standing within the landscape!

The three of them snapped back to their senses and were shocked at their surroundings. "What the?! When did we get here?!" Luigi said in shock. "And this is the same place as the scene we saw on the screen!"

"How did we get here?!" Peach wondered.

"So the others must've been here too…" TL said, looking around. "Now we know where they went! C'mon! Let's go look for them!"

"Wait! We do not know where this place is, so it's best that we do not run around carelessly," Luigi said. "I can tell you that this place is definitely eerie…"

Peach looked up at the sky and saw the sun shining brightly down on them. "Strange… It was evening just now… How come the sun is shining brightly as if it's afternoon?"

"Perhaps this is another country? We're in a different time zone for all that matters…"

They started walking in one direction. Even though they could not see anything over the horizon, it was better than simply standing in place until you rot to death. That's a bit harsh…

The only things around them were those strange alien structures. It was unsure on what they are. They do not look like artificial things nor do they look organic. Perhaps they're some kind of an undiscovered plant life form and things made of never-seen-before materials? The world may never know…

The three kept on walking through the rocky place. They had lost track of the time, but they do know that they have been walking for like hours already. Yet, there was still nothing seen before them. "I'm tired…" Peach cried. "Where are we? There's nothing before us at all… What time is it anyway? I'm sure we've been out here for hours already…" She looked up at the sky and still saw the sun there. What's strange is that the sun didn't seem to have moved from its spot at all. For people who had been keeping track of the positions of their shadows, they could easily tell this. "Strange… The sun hasn't moved…"

"And I think my watch is broken…" Luigi said, looking at his watch. The minute hand isn't moving. To be precise, it is moving, but at an incredibly slow speed; so slow that you probably wouldn't notice the difference at all. Luigi tapped his watch rapidly to try and fix it, but it was still broken. "Strange… It was still working when I walked out of the supermarket…"

"Hey! I think I see a town over there!" TL said, pointing to some buildings over the horizon.

The other two looked closely and indeed saw some buildings. "Finally! Civilization at last! Let's go over there quick!" Peach suggested, and thus they ran as fast as they could in their current state to the town over there.

After a few minutes of running, they finally arrived at the entrance of the town. It was a rather primitive-looking town with houses made of wooden planks. "What is this place?" Peach wondered.

Luigi spotted a sign next to him and he read from it, "Welcome to Tangapolis. It may look like a town right now, but it will soon be constructed into a city. Population: Below 9000…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm back from my break! That was a really short break, wasn't it? I already had this chapter typed out beforehand, and since there was nothing else to do, I thought why not just publish this story already?

Well, this is the first chapter. I hope it gets your hopes up for what is to come next. So what exactly is happening? You can only read on to learn the truth…

Also a note for those who are unfamiliar with my stories: You can tell what my style of humor is from what you've read so far. If you are not accustomed to such method of humor, then I'm afraid my stories aren't for you.


	2. Tangapolis

**Chapter 2  
Tangapolis**

* * *

"Tangapolis…? Never heard of such place…" Luigi said after reading the sign.

"What is this place exactly?" Peach wondered. "Let's just go in there and see."

The three of them stepped into the town ground and took a good look around the place. First, the town reminded them of the Western films where there are cowboys and such.

The second thing to take note of was the citizens of this town. There were humans and anthropomorphic beings just like the ones they see always in their daily life, but asides from these, there are other unfamiliar beings taking up most of the population.

These unfamiliar beings were hard to describe in words as they all looked very bizarre and different from each other. The best way to describe them is that these beings look like something you would find in cheesy science fiction movies. These beings range from tall to short, fat to skinny, from humanoid appearance to totally indescribable appearance, and from blue skin to red skin. In short, they were all alien life forms the likes of which no one has seen before.

As the three Smashers paced through the town, the people all stopped to look at them. Some stared at them with eyes that seem to spell trouble while some looked at them with eyes that seem to imply pity and sadness. But nobody said anything or did anything to them; they simply carried on with their works while giving these three visitors their eyes.

"What's this place…? Everyone is staring at us…" Luigi said with fear.

"We're dressed somewhat differently compared to them… Maybe that's why," Peach said. Indeed, the people around here were dressed in different manners compared to them. While the Smashers wore present day outfits, all the people here were dressed in olden Western outfits. In fact, this whole place totally screams Wild West America!

"Um… So what do we do now?" Luigi asked.

"Let's ask the people here about this place then," Toon Link suggested.

"Who do we ask? The people here don't look very nice…"

Peach looked around and saw a bar, and then said, "You know? They say that bars like that are usually the best places to gather information. Why don't we go there and ask for info?"

"I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen… The rowdy ones tend to hang out around places like that…" Luigi said. Nevertheless, they went over to the bar and entered it.

-

When the Smashers went into the bar, all the eyes of the customers in there turned to their direction to them. All these people were those bizarre alien life forms described earlier, and I can tell you that they do not look friendly. Definitely not friendly…

"They don't look nice…" Peach said.

"I told you it probably won't be a good idea…" Luigi said.

"C'mon! Let's ask them!" TL said. He was going to move forward but Luigi grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Wait! It's too dangerous for a kid like you to go alone! Let me handle this!" Luigi told him. He took a deep breath and gathered all his courage to walk up to the bartender while everyone continued to eye him. "Keep calm… You can do it, Luigi… You can do it…"

When he made his way to the bartender, who was a fat, bald, and orange-skinned alien, he asked, "Um… Excuse me…"

But before Luigi asked his question, the bartender interrupted, asking, "What's your order?"

"Uh? What order?"

"Your order! What do you want to be served? For what other reason do you come to a bar then?" the bartender replied rudely.

"Um… I wanted to ask something…" Luigi said nervously.

"I said what you want to order!" The bartender said loudly while slamming the table with his hand.

Luigi was scared by the attitude of the bartender, and so he decided to answer his question. "Um… Tea please…"

There was a long silence between the both of them after the answer was given out, and then the bartender finally snapped. "Are you f---ing kidding me?!"

"You asked me to order something…"

Then at this moment, a brown, scrawny alien with elf-like years came up to Luigi and stared into his eyes. Luigi looked at him with a scared expression but remained silent. They stared at each other for a while, and then the alien reached into his pocket and got out a cigarette, lighted it, and began smoking it. He puffed some smokes into Luigi's face and said, "My name's Dick. What's yours?"

Haha! His name is Dick!! HAHAHAHA!!!!

"Um… Luigi…" Luig replied nervously.

Dick continued to stare at Luigi, and he inspected the nervous plumber from head to toe and then said, "You look ugly. I don't like the way you look, especially that nose."

Luigi wanted to cry when he heard this, "I was born like this… It can't be helped…"

Peach was starting to grow worried and she called out to Luigi, "Luigi! How's everything over there?"

Luigi turned his head to her and replied, "Everything is A-OK!" Of course, it's a lie. No wonder he's taller than Mario. Wait a minute, wrong body part...

Dick turned his attention to Peach and asked, "Who's that hot chick? Your wife, girlfriend, or sister?" And then he pushed Luigi aside and walked up to her.

"Hey! Don't do anything to her!" Luigi cried. He quickly got up and ran before Dick and blocked his way. "Don't lay a hand on her!"

"Get out of the way, jerk!" Dick pulled back his arm and readied to sock Luigi in the face, but TL halted him.

"Don't hurt my friends!" he shouted. He gave Dick a kick to the foot and caused him to fall to the side.

"Whoa!" Dick accidentally swung down his fist on a nearby alien in the process, and that alien was not happy that he got hit.

"Why you?!" he shouted.

"It was an accident!" Dick claimed. He quickly ducked down to avoid a fist swing from that alien, and the fist ended up hitting another alien.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" that alien shouted, and then he fought back.

To put it simple, the whole bar ended up becoming a fighting club. The aliens started beating the living daylights out of each other and threw furniture all over the place. In the midst of the chaos, the three Smashers decided to make a run for it. "Quick! Let's get out of here!" Luigi cried.

When they were about to reach the door, it suddenly slammed open and many aliens stepped in.

"Uh oh…"

The aliens all stopped fighting and were surprised at these newcomers. "Damn! It's the sheriff!"

The new aliens all stood to the side and allowed their sheriff to step in. When the Smashers saw the sheriff, they were more than surprised. "Young Link?!" they gasped.

Sure enough, the sheriff was actually Young Link! He had a sheriff emblem embedded on his tunic and he also more a fake moustache underneath his nose just to make himself look manlier. YL walked up and looked around the place and asked, "What's the ruckus here? Can't you people get through a day without all these brawls happening?"

TL walked up to YL and said to him, "I'm so glad you're all right, bro! Where are the others?"

YL gave him a stern look and asked, "Who are you?"

"Eh? Oh come on! You're just playing around, aren't you? Look at that funny moustache! You look funny with that!" TL grabbed and pulled away the moustache and looked at it.

"Hey! Give it back!" YL shouted, and he snatched the moustache away and placed it back underneath his nose. "You better not get up my nerves!"

"What's the big idea?!" TL said, starting to get frustrated. "You're acting like we both are enemies! I'm your twin brother, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember about having a twin brother."

This answered shocked TL a lot. "What?! Have you lost your memory? Snap out of it! I know you're pretending! You can't have forgotten who I am in a just a short amount of time!" TL grabbed him by the collar and shook him, and YL gave him a punch to the guts.

POW!

"ACK!"

"Hey! How can you do that?!" Peach said. "That's not nice!"

"Toon Link! What's wrong with you?!" Luigi asked. "He's your brother! How can you hit him? Don't tell me that you've forgotten who we are too?"

"I do not know any outsiders like you!" YL replied harshly. He turned to his men and ordered them. "Arrest these people!"

"Yes sir!" they replied.

"Uh oh… I think he means business…" Luigi said in shock. "Let's scram!"

"I can get them!" TL said. He reached to his back to get his sword, but noticed that there was nothing. "Oh yeah, I didn't bring any weapons with me…" And thus they had no choice but to make a run for it to the back of the bar and exited from the backdoor.

After exiting from the backdoor, they found themselves running through the narrow passages of the back alleyways. The sheriff's men continued to give chase, and the three Smashers tried to find their way through the maze-like area.

There was even a scene of the classical chase seen from one door to another, if you know what I mean. It's not something you can put in words, but I think you can probably imagine what I mean if you've seen cartoons like Scooby-Doo.

After running around for a while, the three came to a dead end. "Oh no! No place to run!" Luigi gasped.

TL saw a barrel lying nearby and said, "Let's climb to the rooftops from there!" And he easily hopped to the rooftop by… simply jumping up and grabbing its edge, even though he was the one that proposed the idea of stepping on the barrel.

Luigi and Peach had to climb up using the barrel instead and all three of them were able in escaping. The aliens came afterwards and saw them making their escape, so they also climbed up the barrel and to the roof and gave chase.

The trio jumped from roof to roof with the aliens chasing after them. Luigi suddenly slipped on the slanted surface of the roof and rolled all the way off the edge. "YAI!"

"Oh no!" Peach gasped, trying to reach for him. They saw the aliens coming, so the two quickly jumped down the roof to join Luigi.

"They've gone down!" one of the aliens said. "Quick! After them!" They jumped down from the roof and landed onto the solid ground and then ran around to look for them. Actually, the three of them were hiding underneath the building's porch. When they saw that the coast was clear, they quietly snuck out and made an escape through another alleyway.

"What do we do? We have to find a safe place to hide from them permanently!" Luigi said.

They exited the alleyway and came to an empty square that had a well in the middle. "Let's hide there!" TL suggested.

"How?" Luigi asked.

They had no time to ponder such question as they heard footsteps approaching, so they rushed over to the well and jumped inside without thinking twice. The aliens came into the square and looked for them, but they didn't bother checking out the well since they thought people with common sense would never hide in a place like that, so they ran off in different directions to continue the search.

Shortly after they left, a rather attractive and cute girl came out from a nearby building and she went to the well with a bucket in her hand. The girl was human in appearance and has long, green, flowing hair. She would be passed off as a normal human if it weren't for the fact that she had a pair of antenna-like extensions coming out from her head.

Meanwhile, the three of them were still in the well. Luigi had his limbs sprawled out to the sides of the well in order to hold himself up. Peach was grabbing onto his body from below, so you can see how much pressure the poor guy is carrying. Oh, TL was holding onto the wall effortlessly like a gecko. You wish you could be like him, right?

"I think they're gone," Luigi said. "We can get out now, I think…" Suddenly, a bucket was thrown down and it landed right onto his crotch.

CONK!

"OUCH!!!"

"What?!" the girl poked her head over the well and was surprised to see people down there.

-

A short while passed…

The girl led them into an empty two-story house and brought them to the second floor. "You can stay here if you want to," the girl said to them. "This house is normally abandoned, so they wouldn't search all the way to here. Plus, they'll most definitely ignore you after a while."

"Thanks for the kindness," Peach said to her. "How can we ever thank you?"

"No, please… You don't have to thank me. Things like this have been happening all the time. By the way, my name is Ayleean. It's nice to meet you."

**Note: Pronounced the same as 'Alien' if you're curious.**

"I'm Peach!"

"I'm Luigi."

"I'm Toon Link! By the way, what is this place exactly?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask too," Luigi said.

"I don't know what this place is either," Ayleean replied. "But what I do know is… Outsiders tend to show up in this place once in a while. At first they wanted to get out and return to their own world, but they do not know how to do so and thus continued to stay in this place. As time passed, they grow more and more adapted to this place and their memories of their past life even start to diminish."

The three were horrified to learn about this. "What?! You will eventually lose your memories the longer you stay here?!" Luigi gasped. "No! I want to get out of here!"

"There are some people who try their best to keep their memories. If you really want to return to your own world, then please try not to forget anything about your life and continue to hope for the best." Ayleean lowered her head and sighed, "I don't even know how long I've been here and I have totally lost memories of my past…"

"That's sad to hear…" Peach said.

Then something came to TL's head. "Wait a minute… Does that mean the reason Young Link was acting so strangely was because he lost his memory from staying here too long?"

"But you said they only disappeared like 30 minutes ago," Luigi said. "How could he lose his memory in a short amount of time?"

"From what I know, time passes here much differently then your own world, so the friend you've talking about may have actually been for a really long time already when it was only like a short while for you," Ayleean explained.

"That's scary… I only hope that this place isn't a terrible place to be in…"

At this moment, they heard some crying coming from the outside, and so they went to the window and looked out it. They were very much surprised to see a familiar face too.

Some aliens were carrying a person that was tied to a stick carried in between them, and that person is none other than…

"Olimar?!" they gasped.

"Please… Forgive me! I didn't mean it!" Olimar pleaded for his life. "Please, we're all friends, aren't we? I won't do it again, I promise!"

"What are they doing to him?" Peach asked.

"There are rules and regulation you have to follow in this town," Ayleean told her. "Those who break the rules must be punished. That man must've broken a rule…"

They saw Olimar being tossed onto the ground and the aliens started kicking him and making fun of him and Olimar kept on begging for his life.

"How cruel! How can they do this?!" Luigi said.

"I'm going to rescue him!" TL growled. He wanted to jump out the window, but Luigi grabbed and stopped him.

"You'll just get yourself into trouble! Don't!" he told him.

As the aliens continued to beat Olimar, some more aliens showed up. This time it was a well-built alien with brown-skin and pointed ears riding on a miniature flying saucer of sorts. "That's the mayor of this town," Ayleean told them. "Mayor Tatanga…"

"The mayor? Then he should be here to stop the violence then!" Luigi thought.

The mayor, Tatanga, stepped down from his UFO and walked up to Olimar and looked at him for a few seconds, and then he gave the signal and his followers started beating up Olimar again.

POW! WHACK!

"OW! OW!"

"What the?! What's he doing?!" Luigi gasped.

"As I said, anyone who breaks the rules must be punished severely…" Ayleean told him. "The mayor is a very strict man and is feared by everyone in this town…"

"How can there be such a heartless person?!" Peach said with unbelief.

"I'm getting even angrier by the moment!" TL growled.

After Tatanga gave orders to stop torturing Olimar, he and his men started to leave and left the poor guy lying on the ground. "Oh! I have to leave now!" Ayleean said.

"Where are you going?" Peach asked her.

"Much as I hate to say, I'm actually a maid working for the mayor. I need to be at his side to attend him at all times."

"It must be tough living with a guy like him, isn't it?" Luigi asked.

"I'm used to it already… Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself, okay? I wish that you can find a way to return to your own world. Good luck…" After saying all these, Ayleean left the house.

"Okay… Now what?" Luigi asked.

"Let's go rescue Olimar first!" TL suggested.

-

Olimar was lying on the ground, half beaten up and still tied to the pole. It was when the three Smashers showed up to help him. They told him to be quiet and then they quickly untied him, and then they rushed back to the same house.

-

"You guys! I'm so glad to see you! It's quite unexpected as well!" Olimar said with joy.

"Okay… Let's get this straight…" Luigi said. "What on earth are you doing in this place? And I thought we were supposed to come to our house today."

"I ought to ask you this too. Why are you here?"

"My friends entered a movie theater and they didn't come back, so we came to search for them, and now we're here…" TL replied.

"I see… Well, I have to admit… I got lost trying to find my way to your house and ended up at a movie theater, and then I'm here…"

"How long have you been staying here?" Peach asked him.

"About 180 days already…"

They were very shocked to hear this. "180 days?!"

"Yes, shocking, isn't it?" Olimar asked. "But I discovered something amazing though. The time here passes very differently from our own world."

"How so?" Luigi asked.

"I noticed that my watch was acting strangely. It is moving, but incredibly slow. After various observations, hypothesis, and experiments, I concluded that a day here actually equals to one minute in our world!"

"Really?" Luigi looked at his watch and saw that the minute hand was indeed moving really slowly. "It is… It's barely even a minute since we entered here!"

"So in reality, I've been gone from your world for about three hours, but to me, it's been 180 days already…"

"But wait a minute…" Peach said. "The sun here doesn't move at all! It's still like early afternoon out there!"

"Yeah, it was like this for 180 days straight," Olimar told her. "The sun is always shining in this place apparently."

"Then how did you know that a day had passed?" Luigi asked.

"Well…"

Suddenly, they heard some crying from the outside. "Ah, that should be it!" Olimar said, and they rushed to the window to see the ruckus.

They saw an alien zooming across the road on a hovering bike and an elderly dwarf alien that looks totally like E.T. from that well known movie was being tied to its back and dragged along the ground painfully.

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" Peach gasped. "What are they doing to him!?"

"We must help him!" TL said.

"No, don't! The last time I tried to help him I got into trouble!" Olimar told him. "From what I gathered, that guy is called Professor Eetee and he is being punished for working on dangerous experiments, or so they claim… Every time he is caught working on experiments, he would be dragged across the town in this manner as punishment. But he is one hardy old man that he refuses to learn his lesson, so this has been happening for so long as I've been here."

"How cruel…" Peach said.

"Also, it was thanks to him that I was able to keep track of the time," Olimar continued. "I found out that he will only get dragged across town once every 24 hours. So if ever you see him being treated like this, you'll know that a day has passed."

"That's a strange method for keeping track of time…" Luigi thought.

"By the way, why were you being punished earlier," TL asked Olimar. "Did you try to help the old guy?"

"No… I wanted to find out more about this place and how to escape here, and thus I ended up entering a forbidden area," Olimar replied.

"Forbidden area?"

"Yes… You see, there is a train track in this town that leads to some place, but since I have concluded that this is the only known town, where could the train tracks be leading too? I tried to follow the train tracks to solve this mystery, but I got caught along the way… And you know what happened next…"

"Too bad for you…" Luigi said.

Olimar lowered his head and said, "Honestly speaking… I've lost a couple of my own memories too… I don't even remember if I'm married or not… I don't even know where I used to live already!"

"That's horrible…"

"But what's even scarier is that you won't be worried by losing your memories… In fact, you'll start loving this place more and more that you will eventually care less about your past lives… That's the scariest thing of all…"

The three of them gulped and shuddered at the thought of it. "Can we ever get out of here…?" Peach thought.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

That's one long and informative chapter. Hope you learn a lot of things in this chapter!

Ayleean, Dick, and Professor Eetee are my OC. And yes, this Tatanga is supposed to be the one from Super Mario Land.


	3. Lost Memories

**Chapter 3  
Lost Memories**

**

* * *

  
**

It has been a day since the Smashers arrived at Tangapolis. Well, it's a day for them at least, but for the people who are in the real world only a minute has passed. It's amazing to think that something like this can exist, doesn't it?

Luigi was walking up to random houses and asking the people in there, "So are you lacking any helping hand? Got any job for me to do? Don't look at me like this but I'm actually a plumber. You don't find a better plumber than me out there. Maybe except my brother…"

"The only help I need right now is someone who can satisfy me in bed, so beat it if you can't!" the alien snapped back at him, and he slammed the door in his face.

SLAM!

-

Toon Link was strolling through the streets seeing the sights all around him. There wasn't really anything to see though, asides from people doing works, chatting, and beating up each other for no reason. Yep, nothing to see…

"I wonder where the others are," he thought to himself. "At least I know Young Link is safe and sound, though acting like a douche…" He laid his eyes on YL who was punishing some lawbreakers by forcing them to do leap frogs while whipping them at the same time. "He's really not like he's used to be…"

As he continued down the path, his eyes set on a kid clad in blue parka walking past him and the kid was carrying a sack of potatoes. At first, he walked past this kid without caring about him, but then he froze in his tracks and thought, "That's Popo!" And he zipped right in front of Popo in a blink of an eye and grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him like crazy. "Popo! I found you at last!"

Sure enough, it was Popo that he encountered, but he said, "Um… Do I know you?"

TL was shocked and let him go, "You lost your memory too?! Please! I'm Toon Link! Don't you remember me? We live in the same place and do the same things together!"

Popo placed his finger against his face and dug through his memory safe to look up the term Toon Link. "Hmmm… I think I know and at the same time I don't know, but looking at you does bring back some very nostalgic and familiar feelings…"

"That's right! You know who I am! We are the Smashers! Do you remember anything?"

"Um… I'm not sure if I really know you, but anyway, want to come to my house and talk together? We can get to know each other more. Oh! I have to go home fast! My wife is waiting for these potatoes!"

TL's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes came flying out at the hearing of this. "Your wife?!"

-

Popo brought TL to his house which has a small square building made of clay, and only one story too. Not the richest building in the block…

Popo pushed open the door and said, "I'm home, honey!"

TL stepped inside and took a look at his wife, who was in fact Nana…

"That's my wife!" Popo said to TL.

"Who's that guy?" Nana, who was sewing potato sacks, asked.

TL stared at Nana with strange eyes for a while and then asked Popo, "Are you sure he's your wife? I'm very sure he's your sister…"

"Come to think of it… I don't exactly remember if she is my wife or sister… That doesn't really matter since we haven't got on it yet in bed, if you know what I mean…"

TL patted him on his shoulder and said, "Oh well, at least I know you're straight…"

Soon afterwards, they all sat down in the middle of the room and had snack together. "You know, I actually do remember everything…" Popo confessed to TL. "How can I ever forget Smash Mansion and my fellow Smashers? I'm so glad to be able to see you again!"

"Me too!" Nana said. "It's been like 30 days since we came here and we thought we would never see our old friends again."

"I'm glad that you all are all right!" TL said. "Now let us try to find a way to go back to Onett together!"

"But… I really have to admit though," Popo said in a sad tone, "I'm starting to grow attached to this place…"

"Don't you miss your old home?"

"I do, but for reasons unsure, I feel like staying here more than returning home…"

"You see, we all seem to grow more and more attached to this place as time goes by. It really couldn't be helped…" Nana told TL. "I'm sorry to let you hear this."

"No! I'm sure there's a way to return home!" TL said, standing back up and his eyes were filled with determination. "There definitely is a way to go back home! Just you wait! I will find a way to return to Onett and that time comes, you're all coming back with us!"

"I hope you try your best, even though I'm not sure if I want to go home yet…" Popo said.

"Trust me, you will! Oh, by the way… Where are Pichu and Jigglypuff?"

"Those two? I haven't heard from Jigglypuff in a while, so I'm not sure where she is," Nana replied. "As for Pichu…"

-

"Jigglypuff, is that you?" Peach said with curiosity when she eyes a pink puffball with large eyes living in a really small shelter made out of boxes and barrels.

Jigglypuff looked at her curiously and asked, "Who you?"

"It's me, Peach! Do you remember me?" Peach asked her. "I'm so glad to see that you're all right!"

Jigglypuff thought for a while and said, "I think I know you. You Peach?"

"Yes! We live together! Don't you remember me?"

"Maybe I know, maybe I no know. But I happy to see you!"

"Good thing that you still remember us to some extent!"

-

Inside a teepee that was built just outside the town…

TL was sitting inside looking face to face with Pichu, who was wearing a feather-adorned hat just like the kinds that Native American chiefs where. "Do you remember me, Pichu?" TL asked. "I'm Toon Link!"

Pichu looked at him silently for a while and then said, "Toon Link… Yeah, I remember that name!"

"Then… Do you remember Onett?"

"Onett… I'm sure that's the place I always live in?"

TL jumped up with excitement and said, "All right! You still remember everything!"

Pichu smiled and said, "How can I ever forget my friends and my home? Those things and the moaning sounds of women coming from Snake's iPhone are two things that I can never forget in my whole life! I'm so glad to see you!" Pichu jumped onto TL's body and they both embraced each happily for a long time.

After a while, TL put him down and said, "Let's think of a way to get out of here! I'm sure we can return to Onett again!"

"I understand how you're feeling but apparently there is no way you can get out of here…" Pichu said. "We asked everyone and thought of every possible method, but we still haven't found a way out… Plus, the mayor here is a very scary man who refuses anyone to think of leaving here…"

"If that's the case, I'll teach him a lesson until he spits out the method!"

"Don't bother… He's very strong… We ganged up on him once but we were beaten up as fast as lightning bolt hits the ground. I want to return home too, but there's really no way to do so at the moment…"

-

"So you originally worked at the bar as a singer but got fired?" Peach asked Jigglypuff.

"I sing song, but no on no like song and sleep," Jigglypuff told her. "I angry and draw on their face. They even more angry and fire me."

"I can understand why…"

"They have new singer. Stupid purple dinosaur!"

"Stupid purple dinosaur? Wait, that sounds familiar…"

-

Meanwhile, a train was traveling on the train track that was leading to the unknown places. Tatanga and some of his men, including Ayleean, were on board it. He sat on the couch like a pimp and was being served food and drinks by Ayleean. "Your wine, master," she said to him while helping him pour a glass of wine.

Tatanga then looked out the window and called for his men to stop the train. The train came to a stop and he stepped out by himself and got onto his miniature UFO. "I'll be going alone from here," he said to his men, and then he drove off into the distance while his men watched on.

-

Since there was no known method of leaving this place howsoever, the Smashers had no choice but to spend their lives here.

In a blink of an eye, twenty days have passed. For them, at least…

Peach found a job as a janitor at the bar while Luigi and Olimar were laborers that worked on improving the town. TL just hanged out and did whatever that caught his interest while the other kids just continued whatever they're doing.

As TL was walking down the street, he came across YL, who ignored him and continued going past him. TL turned around and tapped him by the shoulder and caught his attention. "Hey!"

YL turned around frustrated and said, "What do you want?!"

"You sure you don't remember who I am?"

"I don't want to remember who you are! I'm glad with my current position and you better leave me alone before I arrest you!"

"You seriously sure you don't remember a single thing about your past?"

"I don't and I don't care!"

"Okay then… You remember the time when you and Saria were at the school storage and…"

YL's face suddenly turned and he shouted, "DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT!!!"

"See! You remember something! I knew you were pretending all along!"

"Shut up and get away from me!" TL shouted with frustration, and he stormed off with rage.

"Weirdo… But at least I know he hasn't forgotten everything." TL continued walking down the road again and eventually came across Ayleean. "Hi!"

"Hi! How are you doing?" Ayleean asked him.

"I'm still trying my best to keep my memory and forget nothing," TL replied. "I haven't forgotten anything as of yet."

"That's good to hear! I hope you keep this up."

"Yeah, but I'm also trying to find a way to leave here. Ayleean, are you sure you do not remember anything about your past?"

Ayleean shook her head and said, "No, I have not a single trace of my old memories. The only thing I know now is that I am serving under Mayor Tatanga."

"I'm sure you will remember it someday. You will surely remember everything once we find a way out of here! Maybe you come from a rich family or something like that. You may very well be a famous star in the real world too!"

"Maybe, but I don't know… But thanks for the encouragement!"

-

Days went on and nothing seems to have changed… The Smashers were actually starting to grow more and more adapted to life here, but still, they held on to their minds about their past lives and tried their best not to forget anything.

Luigi looked out the window and saw Professor Eetee being dragged across the road, and then he drew a mark on the wall. "25 days already," he said with a sigh. "Are we ever going to get out of here? I hope I haven't forgotten anything yet." He placed his finger on his chin and thought, "So what's the name of my brother? Mario? No, I think it's Martio. Yeah, Martio it is! Martio, yep! That's my older brother's name!"

-

TL was at Pichu's teepee and they both were trying to recall their comrade's name.

"Let's see…" TL said. "There's Manio, Bowyer, Boshi, Monkey Kong, Biddy Kong, Stink, Zeldo, Gannondorf, Peekaboo, Rukario, Mooshoo, Furby, Fax, Walco, Faptain Calcon, Sammy, Martha, Snes, Mr. Gay Man Watch, Nurse Mario, BOB, Tip, Snale, Polly, Master Wang, Crazy Wang… Am I forgetting anyone?"

"I don't remember very well now…" Pichu said.

TL placed his hand on his forehead and said in a worried voice, "No… At this rate, we're going to forget the name of all the Smashers living at our house…"

-

Another day passed…

There were even more newcomers to this town and they were all very confused and where they are and what was happening here.

"Where are we?!"

"What am I doing here?!"

"How did I get here!?"

"I want to go back to Onett!"

Meanwhile, Tatanga was giving a speech on top of a stage that was set up in the town. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he said. "I would like to welcome all of you to Tangapolis. As you can see, this is just a small rural town at the moment with nothing special, but I have an ambition to build it into a large city! In order for that to come true, I need the help of everyone! From now on, you will all work as laborers for the good of this town! I promise that all of you will enjoy the peace that this city will offer once it is completed! Now get to work!"

-

No sooner after he said this, the laborers began doing harsh slave-like work. Of course, they are being paid, but it's still no easy task.

Luigi and Olimar were working on the millstone by pushing its wooden handles around in circles. "Why am I doing this…?" Luigi grumbled as he pushed.

"You know, I've been wondering," Olimar said to Luigi. "Why is it that the movie theater is bringing us to this place?"

"How would I know?"

"Perhaps there's a good reason that this is happening?"

"You tell me."

"Okay… This is just a theory, so I cannot be sure… The movie theater needs our help…"

"It's not like the theater is a sentient being. How do you know it needs our help?"

"Like I said, it was just a theory. Perhaps something is happening to the movie theater and all of us are being brought here in order to help it. For whatever reason…"

"Your theory sounds crazy…

"Hey you! Get to work!" the foreman shouted to them while giving them a crack of whip.

WHACK!

"YEOW! Sorry!" And they quickly got pushing again.

Tatanga walked through the road like a pimp and made sure that everyone was working, and then he heard some uproar coming from the distance and thus went over to check it out.

Over there, three humans were revolting against the aliens. "We have enough!" one of them shouted. "We don't want to work for you anymore! All you do all day is force us to do all these pointless things!"

"Yeah! We want freedom! Tell us how to get out of here!"

"We're revolting against you!"

The aliens were trying to hold them back and YL shouted to these rebels, "You people better get back to work before I go harsh on you!"

Tatanga approached the scene and saw everything, and he said, "Don't stop them. If it's a revolt that they want, let them challenge me then!"

"Are you sure about this, mayor?" one of his servants asked him.

"Let them try. Heh!"

Soon, a scene of duel was set up. The three humans were equipped with guns while Tatanga stood in front of them by himself and he doesn't seem to be wielding anything.

The people at the sides watched on and the atmosphere was an intense one. TL and Pichu dug their way through the crowd and got to the front to see what was going on. "Looks like a duel," TL said.

"Those three won't fare well, I tell you…" Pichu said in a worried voice.

As both sides stared at each other, Tatanga said to the three humans, "If you can take me down, then you win. But if I win, you will have to work thrice as hard as you used to."

"We won't let you make fun of us again!" shouted one of them.

When the signal for starting to duel began, the three men whipped out their guns and readied to fire at Tatanga. Quick as a flash, Tatanga reached for a handle attached to his waist and whipped it out, revealing it to be a laser whip. He swung it across the three men and their guns were knocked out of their hands before they had the chance to pull the trigger. Frightened by this, the three men quickly made a run for it, but they did not go far as Tatanga swung his whip the second time and knocked them out from behind.

WHACK!

The duel had ended and Tatanga emerged victorious. As he turned to leave, he said to YL, "Punish them whatever way you want, and add the workload to them too."

"Yes sir!" YL replied with a salute, and then he ordered his men to arrest those three. "Get them!"

No sooner after the command was given out, the three humans were tied onto a makeshift merry-go-around and it was spun at a very fast speed. Needless to say, it totally made them throw up from such a fast spinning speed.

The others couldn't bear to see the scene. Their possible hope for escaping had just gone down the drain again, and each of them went back to their positions with faces of sadness.

"I can't believe this…" TL said with a hint of anger.

"That's what happens if you dare defy the mayor…" Pichu said. "There is no hope for anyone in this town…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. To End a Movie

**Chapter 4  
To End a Movie**

**

* * *

  
**

Professor Eetee was tossed onto the ground and stomped on constantly by some aliens. "You're up to your crazy inventions again!" one of them said while holding up a mechanical box with light bulbs and pipes sticking out all over it. "How many times do we have to tell you that you should stop making these stupid things?! Is your skull thick to accept these or are our words going through your ear like train through a tunnel?"

Eetee just looked at them with sad-looking eyes and gave no reply.

"Well, let's star the daily routine, shall we?"

The old professor was then tied by his hand to the back of a hover bike, and then one of the aliens rode on the bike and took off, dragging the poor old alien along.

Toon Link witnessed this from the window of the house he was living in and then drew a mark on the wall. "That's the 40th day already…" he said to no one in particular. "I pity that old man though… Always getting dragged around like that… What's he trying to invent anyway?"

-

Meanwhile, Peach was at the bar wiping the floor with a mop and there was Barney the Dinosaur singing and dancing on the stage with a guitar. "I love you! You love me! We're all happy family!" he sang cheerfully, but nobody seemed to care about him.

-

A short while passed…

TL was outside trying to draw a picture of a Triforce on the sandy ground with a stick. He was having a hard time trying to remember how to draw it though. He managed to draw two triangles at the bottom, but he couldn't figure out what to draw next. He threw the stick away and scratched his head with frustration and said, "Dammit! What's next?! What do I draw after two triangles?! I can't remember how to draw the Triforce anymore!"

Just then, the hover bike that was dragging Professor Eetee returned and the alien untied the old alien and dropped him. TL walked up to the old alien and was going to talk to him, but Ayleean showed up and quickly dragged TL away. "Don't! If the others find out that you are interacting with him, you'll be in trouble!" she warned him.

"I pity that guy though…" TL said. "Why can't we help him?"

"The mayor made it a strict rule to help him… I don't know why though… Just don't have anything to do with Professor Eetee…"

-

Back to the bar…

Peach was still scrubbing the floor and she did her best to keep the place clean. Some of the aliens gave her an eye and then thought of something mischievous. One alien slowly gave his glass of water a nudge and knocked it to the floor.

CLANG!

"What?" Peach heard this and shot her head up.

"Hey you! I dropped my glass! You clean it!" the alien said to her.

"Okay!" Peach went over and cleaned up the mess.

CLANG!

"Uh?" Peach turned around and saw that another alien had dropped a plate onto the floor.

"I dropped my plate! You clean it!" that alien said.

"On my way!" Peach said. After cleaning the current one, she went over to that one and cleaned it. It was clear that these aliens are making fun of her, but yet, Peach complained about nothing at all and did what she had to do.

"Heh! Look at that dumb girl! She doesn't realized she's getting picked on!" one of the aliens said while snickering. Suddenly, he was pulled away from his seat by a couple of strong aliens. "Hey!" He was going to fight back but then realized that Tatanga was here and that he was pulled away from his seat in order to allow the mayor to have his. "Oh…"

Tatanga sat down on his seat and was soon given his meal. Barney was still on the stage entertaining the customers, but he paid no attention to him. Instead, he laid his eyes on Peach, who was busy cleaning up the place. He saw that some of the customers here were clearly adding labor to her with their 'accidents', and then he called out to Peach, "Hey, the girl over there."

Peach turned to him and replied, "It's you, mayor! How can I help you?"

"You look like a very diligent worker," Tatanga said to her. "I could use a janitor like you at my mansion."

"Thanks for the compliment! It is my honor to work for a high class person like you!" Peach said politely while giving a bow.

-

No sooner after this, Peach was brought to Tatanga's ride, which looked like a flying car, and was on her way to the mansion of the mayor. TL, who happened to be passing by, saw Peach getting onto the ride and thought, "What's she doing with the mayor? I better follow her…" And so he carefully and quietly sneaked to the ride and hid himself in the trunk that was half-open.

-

At the mayor's manor…

"I would appreciate it if you could help me clean up this room," Tatanga said to Peach, showing him a large room filled with dust and trashes.

"Whoa… This place is a mess…" Peach said.

"Clean it up and I will reward you generously." After saying these, Tatanga left.

"Oh well… The mayor isn't as bad as they say. Time to get working!" Peach told herself, and then she equipped herself with the cleaning equipments and started her job.

Unknown to her, TL was watching from the half-open door silently.

After some while passed, Peach finally cleaned up the whole place. TL was still watching from his hiding place, but when he heard footsteps approaching, he quickly ran. Tatanga and his men came into the room and were amazed to see the whole place really clean. "You did well!" Tatanga commented.

"Thank you! It is my job!" Peach said with a bow.

"So I would now like you to accept your prize," Tatanga said with a smirk. He gave commands to his men and they stepped forward and each threw large bags of dirty garbage into the room and around Peach.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Peach cried.

Then Tatanga and all the aliens began laughing at her. "Hahahaha!"

"What are you laughing at?"

"Don't you realize?" Dick asked her. "The mayor is mocking you!! Hahahaha!"

"What?! What is this about?!" Peach asked, sounding a bit mad.

"You like cleaning, don't you? I'm giving you a chance to clean even more!" Tatanga replied.

"How can you do this?!"

"I am the mayor here! I can do whatever I want!"

TL was hiding around the corner of the hallway and he was very angry to see all this. Just then, Ayleean passed by with a tray in her hand and saw him. "Toon Link! What are you doing here?!"

"I can't stand this anymore!" TL shouted, and he charged at the aliens and barged them away and then went into the room to defend Peach. "You creeps! How dare you hurt my friend?! I'll teach you a lesson for this!"

Without a word, Tatanga got out his laser whip and swung it at TL and smacked him backwards.

"AH!"

"Toon Link!" Peach gasped, and then he glared at the aliens angrily and shouted, "How could you?! Don't you have a heart?!"

"I told you: I am the mayor and I can do whatever I want with you lowly citizens!" Tatanga said. "All of you are bound to stay here forever and serve me!"

TL shouted back, "We will find a way out of here and return to our own world! Just you wait!"

"Oh yeah? Nobody has been able to escape from this place before, so you will never return to your real world no matter now hard you try! Give it up and stay here for eternity!" Tatanga then reached for a lever on the wall and pulled it.

When pulled, the floor underneath the two Smashers opened and they both fell in along with all the garbage bags. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

-

Outside the mansion, a part of the wall opened and everything fell out from it and into a pool of sludge below.

Peach fell in headfirst and was stuck waist deep. As she kicked her bare legs around frantically in air, the aliens whistled and laughed at her predicament from the window. TL popped his head out of the sludge and glared at them angrily. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

-

Back at the town…

"Argh! I can't handle that stupid mayor anymore! I really want to tear him into pieces already!" TL shouted with frustration while Ayleean helped heal the wounds he received from the laser whip.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you…" she said to him.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. You should stop working for that monster though. He'll work you to death sooner or later!"

-

The days continue to go by and everyone did the usual stuffs. Peach was now helping Nana sew potato sacks since she didn't want to be teased as a janitor in the bar again. And YL was still acting like a douchebag sheriff…

-

Finally, it all came down the 60th day…

Professor Eetee once again was dropped onto the ground from all those dragging. As he breathed heavily and painfully on the ground, Ayleean passed by and saw him. She was going to ignore him, but she couldn't bear seeing the old alien suffer any longer, and thus she carried him up by his shoulders. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

Eetee looked at her and said, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, which does not really mean the lowest part of my physical heart, that you are willing to risk your life and go against the law that the wicked and evil mayor of us has set up just to help me. You are in danger if those wicked aliens who serve that wicked and evil mayor see this. Surely they will punish you in the name of justice, which is in fact very cruel and evil."

"Don't worry; I can handle this myself…"

-

TL and Pichu were lying on the ground and looking up at the sky. "I wonder why the sun never moves here," Pichu wondered.

"You tell me…" TL said. "It looks like the time has been frozen… Like someone pressed the pause button in the middle of the movie."

"But that would mean all of us unable to move too," Pichu said.

"Yeah, you're right… Maybe the movie is incomplete and that's why the sun isn't moving because there's no plot development?"

The two of them kept silent for a while after this, but then Pichu said, "I think you may be up to something… Maybe the movie indeed is incomplete…"

-

Luigi and Olimar were inside a house and talking among themselves. "So you say that the movie theater needed our help for something?" Luigi asked Olimar.

"Like I said several days back," Olimar said, "It's only a theory so I cannot be sure."

"If it is true though, what could the movie theater want from us? How does it want us to help it?"

Then the door opened and TL and Pichu came in. "Perhaps the movie incomplete and it wants us to help complete it?" TL asked.

"That's what we thought about," Pichu said.

"Wait a minute… Now that you said it, it does make some sense…" Olimar said. "The movie is incomplete and the theater wants us to help complete the movie. That must be why we are all brought here."

"Are you sure that's the case?" Luigi asked. "If that's so, how are we going to end the movie?"

"Let's tell all the victims about our findings first, and then we'll think of something."

-

Ayleean and Eetee happened to be passing by the town square when they saw a large crowd gathered in the center. They were curious on what was happening and decided to go over to look.

Olimar and Luigi were standing in the town square and all the victims of the movie were gathered around them. TL was dragging Popo and Nana to that place while saying to them, "Come quick! We may have found a way to get out of here now!"

"But I'm not sure if I want to go home yet!" Popo said. "I feel like staying here a little longer!"

Olimar spoke loudly to the crowd, "Everyone! I believe we have found the way to get out of here!"

"How do we get out of here?" the crowd asked.

"All we have to do is end this movie! By doing this, we should be able to get out of here!"

"How do we end the movie then?"

"We can end the movie whenever and in whatever way we want! I believe we can end the movie just by doing this! All you have to do is shout with me, 'The movie has ended!' and surely the movie will end and we will be out of here in no time!" Olimar explained.

Luigi found this method strange and asked him, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Let's just try, okay?" Olimar then faced the crowd and said, "Follow me and shout now, everyone. Three, two, one… Go!" He raised his arms into the air and shouted, "THE MOVIE HAS ENDED!!!"

Everyone followed him and raised his or her arms into the air and shouted as loud as they could, "THE MOVIE HAS ENDED!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Is this really the end already?


	5. Vest of the Superhero

**Chapter 5  
Vest of the Superhero**

**

* * *

  
**

"THE MOVIE HAS ENDED! IT HAS ENDED!!!" Everyone shouted loudly while raising arms up high into the air.

"The movie has ended! Lalala! I love it when the movie ended!" Barney sang while dancing happily.

They all kept silent for a while after shouting this. Nothing asides from the wind blowing could be heard and also tumbleweeds rolled across the ground. Everyone lowered his or her hands and looked around, saying, "What's next?"

"Um… I don't think this will work…" Luigi said.

"Come to think of it, you can't end a movie so suddenly and without a warning," Olimar thought. "There must be a precise way to end this."

Luigi placed his finger on his chin and brainstormed for possible ideas. "Let's see… Movies have several kinds of endings, and all those endings must have the main plot solved in some way… Romance flicks usually have the couple getting together in the end, adventure movies always have the hero being successful and defeating the main villain in the end…" Then something hit his mind instantly and he said loudly, "That's it! We have to defeat the main villain of this movie!"

Olimar thought it was a good idea too. "You may be right, and the only villain that we know is Mayor Tatanga!"

"Right! The mayor must be the villain of this movie, and we must defeat him if we want to end the movie!" Luigi turned to everyone and said, "Everyone! We must defeat Tatanga! That is the only way to end the movie! That has to be it!"

"That sounds plausible," Toon Link thought. At this moment, he noticed that his shadow was moving. "Uh?"

Everyone was surprised to see his or her own shadows moving too. They lifted their heads to sky and were even more surprised to see the sun starting to move! "The sun… it is moving!" It goes without saying that everyone is amazed to see this miracle happening.

"The sun is moving!" Peach exclaimed. "What does that mean?"

"That must be it! We have solved the mystery!" Olimar said. "The movie is progressing once again now that more plot development has been added! I also remember now! I have a wife and two children and I come from another planet called Hocotate!"

"I remember something too!" Luigi exclaimed. "My brother's name is Mario, not Martio!"

TL immediately bent onto the ground and used a stick to draw a picture on the ground. "I remember how to draw the Triforce now!" And he successfully drew the sacred triangle on the ground. "Yeah! I got it at last!"

"But I still don't feel like leaving this place…" Popo said.

TL patted him on the shoulder and said, "Would you rather stay here forever and treat your sister as your wife and have incest with her? That's not something a man with the right mind would do. Plus, aren't you concerned about completing that jigsaw puzzle you started several years ago?"

Popo thought for a while and said, "You're right… I think I'd rather go back to Onett now…"

"Me too," Nana added.

"Professor! Look! The sun is moving once again!" Ayleean said to Professor Eetee.

"A miracle that I thought would never happen have at long last finally happened!" Eetee said happily. "I would never dream in my entire life that a miracle as special and as grand as this would happen before my aging eyes! There is something that is of utmost importance that I must announce to everyone that is standing in this town square, a message that is very important and must be spread to everyone's ears!"

Eetee walked up all the way to the front and said loudly to everyone, "Everyone who are victims of this movie please listen to my important word that I am about to say so that you will know some things that you should be knowing a long time ago. You all have seen throughout your times in this place that I have been treated cruelly by the evil followers of the wicked and evil mayor by being dragged across this town in such a manner that is really cruel and inhuman. You may think that I am a fool and a mad scientist to continue working on my so-called dangerous experiments which is not true at all despite all these. All these I have been doing are because I knew since the beginning on what must be done in order to allow the plot of the very movie we are all in to progress. However, there were no capable people or hero to stand up against the wicked and evil mayor that rules this town with an iron fist, so I decided to take matters into my own hands despite my aging body. My body may be aging, but my mind has not changed since the beginning and using such a brilliant mind, I have began to work on various inventions that can help us take down the wicked and evil mayor that rules this town with an iron fist. They knew all about me and tried to stop me with all these harsh and inhuman punishments, but my body is like steel and I am filled with iron determination to continue my work and allow the movie to progress. I am very well pleased to see that everyone has finally found the very solution that I was hoping for. Now I can finally bring out the latest weapon that I have invented which will surely bring every one of you here to the freedom that you all desire. Stay here and wait for my return as I rush back to my lab to obtain the very secret weapon that I talked about earlier."

-

Tatanga was more than surprised to see that the sun was moving. "So they found out… But that won't make a difference!"

One of his men came into the room and asked, "Mayor! What do we do? It appears that they know what to already!"

"Let the sheriff deal with them," Tatanga commanded. "But this is actually what you should do…" And he told the henchman about his plans which I am not letting you know.

After hearing this, the henchman asked, "Why did you let that kid be the sheriff in the first place?"

Tatango smiled and replied, "Just for the heck of it."

-

Professor Eetee returned to the square with a set of vests in his hand. He walked up before everyone and raised these vests into the air and said, "These are the secret weapons that I have been working on for so long. Even though they may look like ordinary vests to the eyes of all of you, you should believe me that these are in fact no ordinary vests as they possess magical powers to transform the wearer into superheroes. However, in order to become a superhero, you do not simply put on the vest as nothing will happen if you simply wear them. One must have a clean heart and have the heart of a hero in order to become a hero. Is there any brave soul among you here that is willing to take upon this responsibility to free us all from the eternal enslavement?"

Luigi raised his arm and said, "Me! I want to become a superhero! Let me try!" He took one vest from Eetee and tried to put it on, but found that it was too small for him to wear. After several attempts to button the buttons together, he gave up and tossed the vest aside. "Noooo!!! Why can't I ever become a superhero?! Why must I always be the one getting laughed at in the end?!"

As Luigi curled up on the ground and cried about this matter, TL came up to the vest and put it on, and it fitted him perfectly. "It suits me perfectly!"

Everyone was amazed to see this, and Eetee said, "There are still five more vests as I have made six, therefore with one being taken, there are still five more. We still need five more valiant warriors who are willing to save us all!"

"I know who will wear them," TL said. He got the vests from him and approached Pichu, Jigglypuff, and the Ice Climbers. "Here! Wear it! Only we can save everyone now!"

"All right! It's time for me to shine at last!" Pichu said, and thus the four of them all put on the vests. Even Jigglypuff could wear it, though she looks funny with the vest on.

"You guys look great with them on!" Peach commented. "But there is still one more vest… Who will wear it?"

Then at this moment, Young Link arrived on a hover bike with the rest of his followers. "All right! You people have gone too far already! The mayor does not like what you are doing, so you better surrender quietly or else…"

However, the people are not afraid this time. They bravely stepped forward and said, "No! We will not listen to you anymore! We will fight against you!"

"Oh? You'll regret what you said! Men, get them!" YL turned around to command his men, but he was shocked to see that they all turned around and left without him! "Hey! Where are you guys going?!"

The people tossed themselves onto YL and dog piled on top of him.

CRASH POW BANG!

And thus, YL was beaten up and bound in ropes. "Yeah! We got the sheriff at last!" they exclaimed.

"Goddammit…" YL cursed.

TL walked up to him and said to him, "Have you remembered everything now?"

YL looked at him and said, "To be precise… I recognized you the moment we met here…"

"Then why are you pretending to not know me? And why do you enjoy teasing the people here? That's not like you!"

"Honesty saying… I actually find this to be very fun. I never realized that bossing and ordering people around can be so satisfying, that's why I enjoyed it."

"That's not like you!" TL said angrily. "My twin brother is supposed to be a heroic person and not a heartless jerk!" He showed him the vest and said, "Okay, put it on!"

YL turned his head away and said, "No!"

"Oh yeah?" TL turned to his friends and shouted to them, "GET HIM!"

CRASH POW BANG!

"HEY! OW! STOP THAT!!!" YL cried as the kids dog piled on him. When the smoke cleared, YL was free from his bondage and he was wearing the vest too.

"Now the vests are all occupied!" TL said.

Everyone was very happy to see this for they believed that they can at last be freed from the grasps of Tatanga and return to Onett. "Now let us fight against Tatanga!" Olimar said. "Be brave, for these little kids are trying to help us, therefore we cannot lose hope! If kids like them are willing to step up to fight, then we adults should do the same too! Do you agree with me?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted as they punched the air with his or her fists.

"Enough is enough!" shouted the voice of Tatanga as he arrived on his miniature UFO with his followers.

"The mayor is here!" they gasped.

"I congratulate you for finding out the secret of this place," Tatanga said to the people. "But this is as far as you go! Do not forget that I am the main character around here and I have the right and power to make you do what I want you to do!" He turned to his men and gave them commands. "Seize them all!"

TL shouted to his friends, "C'mon! Let's get them!"

"All right!" they all said, except for YL.

YL was against this and said, "But I don't want…" He never got to finish what he wanted to say as the others dragged him along and charged at Tatanga. "HEY!!!"

"CHARGE!!!" the kids shouted, but when the aliens charged forward on their hover bikes, the kids were rammed forcefully and rolled back to their starting positions. "Doh…"

"What happened?!" Peach gasped. "Aren't they supposed to become strong?"

"It appears that their hearts are not one," explained Eetee. "When I said that their hearts must be one I do not mean that their hearts must be surgically fused into one but instead I mean that they all must be thinking of the same thing in their minds in order for the power of the vests to be unleashed. They all must agree with each other to take down a common enemy and agree to work with each other in order for the power to appear. It would appear that one of them does not have the same thought as the others, and even if one person does not have the same heart, the power of the vests will not work and they will not become superheroes."

Tatang's men charged forward to get the people. Some of them either ran away scared but some of them charged forward bravely with whatever they could get their hands on and tried their best to fight the enemies.

YL thought this would be a good opportunity to get back with Tatanga. "Mayor! Here I am! Let me fight alongside you!" YL said to him.

But Tatanga said to him, "Had a fun time being a sheriff? Guess what? You're fired!" He tried to hit YL with his whip and knocked him to the ground. "Get out of my sight!" YL got scared and tried to run away, and TL quickly grabbed his arms and carried him off.

"No! Don't come after me!" Luigi cried as an alien on a hover bike went after him while trying to hit him with a stick. Luigi ran left to right in a wavy path and managed to avoid every hit. It's questionable whether it is skill or luck that he avoided every single hit. Luigi eventually tripped on a rock and fell onto the ground. "Ow! I'm done for!" Just as he was waiting for the worst, the hover bike, strangely enough, tripped over the rock too and flew over Luigi, who was surprised that this happened. "How is that possible…?"

As the chaos went on around town, the Smashers, Ayleean, and Professor Eetee hid inside an empty building. Luigi eventually came to this building and joined them. "Phew… Should be safe here…" Luigi said.

"Why does Tatanga have so much faith that he can defeat us?" Peach asked.

"I think I may know the answer to that, though I'm not sure if it is…" Ayleean said.

"Tell us what it is then," Nana said to her. "Maybe it will reveal something."

"Okay… Tatanga would ride the train to the forbidden area once in a while. Actually, he would stop the train only halfway and then go there himself on his personal ride and warned us strictly that we should never follow him. Therefore I do not know exactly what he was going after, but I believe it must have something to do with it…"

"Hmmm… Makes sense," Olimar said. "The secret to defeating Tatanga must be there, so why don't we go and check it out?"

"That is the best possible solution in the middle of this chaos right now," Professor Eetee said. "Hurry up! We must not waste any precious time and get to that forbidden area that the wicked and evil mayor has refused us to go near all this time and then discover what this hidden secret is that the wicked and evil mayor had all this time wanted to hide from us. By finding out this secret, we may very well find out how to defeat the wicked and evil mayor. Let us go and ride the train now and go to this forbidden area so that we can defeat the wicked and evil mayor!"

"You have a serious issue of obfuscation, old man!" Popo commented.

"Before that, I'm going to find some capable men to take along," Olimar said.

"Who?" Peach asked.

"In case you didn't know, there are some people who are against Tatanga secretly training themselves all these times. It's time that they step into action!"

-

Tatanga rode around the town and watched his men restraining and capturing the movie victims one by one or in groups. He then saw the train leaving from the station and was surprised. "What?! Are they going to that place? How did they know about it?!" he said in shock. He turned to his men and said, "The half of you go after the train and the other half come back with me first! Move out!"

-

At the engine cart, Luigi was busy loading coals into the furnace to keep the train moving. "What era is this that they still use these kinds of train…?" he grumbled.

Olimar looked out the window and saw some aliens catching on their hover bikes. "Faster! They're coming!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, the kids and Ayleean were in the back part of the train. "Oh no! They're here!" Nana gasped.

"We can't let them come near us!" Popo said. "Let's fight back even if the power of the vests hasn't been unlocked yet!" He blew out cold air onto the ground and froze it as the train moved, but the hover bikes hovered a couple of feet above air, so they were unaffected by the slipperiness of the ice.

"Pichu!" Pichu fired thunderbolts at the aliens and zapped down some of them, but the later ones were smart enough to avoid them.

Some of the aliens went ahead of the train and tried to hop onto it from the side. One alien approached one of the carts from the side and about to jump into the window when suddenly Barney appeared at the window and said, "Surprise!"

"EEK!!!" This frightened the alien and he fell back and tumbled along the ground.

More aliens started getting onto the cart, but the capable men that Olimar mentioned stepped forward to stop them. They shot down the aliens with their guns and pushed them off the carts and also fought with their fists against anyone that managed to climb aboard.

Peach was looking at the chaos going on from the engine cart. "Some of them are fighting on the train already!" she gasped. Suddenly, an alien appeared in front of her and was going to barge in, so she quickly slammed the door into his face. "Get out!"

Another alien appeared at the window of the engine cart, but Olimar used a spray on his face and caused him to go blind and crashing away. He turned to Luigi and said, "Faster! We need more fuel!"

"I'm doing my fastest already!" Luigi cried while loading the coals as fast as he could.

Back there, the capable men continued to fight the intruding aliens. They were indeed very capable people that they took out of the aliens with no problem, and the number of enemies eventually grew lesser and lesser.

The kids, who were at the back, thought they saw something approaching from the sky. "What's that?" Pichu asked.

"Funny bird!" Jigglypuff said.

As those things in the sky got closer, they finally knew what they were—flying saucers! "Tatanga is coming after us!" Ayleean gasped.

Peach, Olimar, and Eetee looked out the window and were shocked to see the large amount of incoming flying saucers. "Oh no! They're attacking from the sky!" Peach gasped.

Guns came out from underneath the flying saucers and fired beams at the train. Luckily, the train was made from tough metal that it was able to withstand the attacks. The capable men tried to shoot down the saucers with their guns, but they were no match for the heavy armor of the saucers and they were eventually shot down one by one by the saucers' beams.

Some of the flying saucers flew close to the train and aliens came out from the hatch and hopped onto it and began duking it out with the people on board.

"Hoho! You all like to play with me! I'm so happy!" Barney said performing the Russian dance to kick the aliens away. You know, the kind of dance where you kick your feet over and over while having your arms crossed. Yeah, that one…

As Luigi continued to load coals into the furnace, another alien appeared at the window next to him. "Eeks! Go away!" he shouted, and he threw coals at the alien and whacked him away with the shovel that he was using to pick the coals.

The remaining capable men continued fighting the aliens. Another saucer showed up next to them and to their surprise, Tatanga himself popped out from the hatch! He whipped out his plasma whip and swung it at them and easily knocked out in a single hit. When Tatanga looked to the side, he saw that the kids were at the back cart, and thus he extended his whip all the way to that side and managed to knock lose the connection of the back cart, causing it separate from the others.

"Oh no! The cart is separated! Quick! Run to the front fast!" TL gasped.

Everyone quickly made a run across the back cart and jumped across the gap to the front cart. Most of them were able to make it in time, except for YL. By the time he wanted to jump to the front car, the gap was already too big. Though Ayleean tried to catch his hand, YL failed to perform the jump and tumbled onto the train track painfully. "OW!"

"TOON LINK!!!!" the kids screamed.

"I'm helping him!" TL said, and he hopped off the train and tumbled on the ground a bit before getting on his feet, and he ran towards TL.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Popo said, and he quickly followed TL along with the other kids.

YL got up and saw the train leaving farther and farther, and when he turned around, he saw another flying saucer approaching him at high speed. "You're dead meat now, kid!" shouted Dick, who was the pilot of that flying saucer.

YL rolled aside in time and the flying saucer went past him. When he got up again, he saw his friends approaching him. "Thanks goodness you're all right!" TL said with relief.

YL began to cry and he fell down in front of them and said, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I brought burden to you all! If I had cooperated with you earlier, none of this would happen!"

TL patted him on the shoulder and pulled him up and said, "Don't worry; it's good that you snap back to your senses at last!"

"Yeah! It's still not too late!" Popo said to him.

"Let us fight against the bad guys together!" Pichu said.

"We have to go home! We can make it for sure!" Nana said.

"We fight!" Jigglypuff said.

YL wiped the tears off his eyes and nodded his head. "Yes! We must fight! Let us protect our friends and get back to Onett!"

"All right! Let's do it, everyone!" TL shouted, and then they all placed their hands on top of each other's as a sign of togetherness.

The moment they did, their vests began to give off bright light. "What's happening?!" Popo gasped.

After a few seconds of flashing brightly, they have undergone extreme wardrobe change.

TL was now wearing futuristic armor as well as a helmet that had a visor. He was also equipped with a shield and a beam saber.

YL was wearing medieval fantasy armor and was equipped with a shield and a golden sword.

The Ice Climbers were now dressed like Vikings and also wielded large metal mallets and bronze shields. Nana even had a pair of braided pigtails.

Pichu had grown a massive green Mohawk and sported cool-looking shades.

Lastly, Jigglypuff had fairy-like wings and wore a tiara on her head, not to mention having a pair of insect-like feelers and wielding a magic wand with a star tip.

They all looks at themselves and were amazed at their new costumes. "Wow! This is so cool!" TL exclaimed. "I always wanted to have a beam saber like this!"

"Hey! We should catch up with the train fast now!" Popo said.

"Oh yeah! C'mon, Smashers! Let's move out!"

Dick had just done a u-turn and was charging for them for the second attempt to run them down. "I'll get you this time, you brats!" he shouted.

"Charge!" Under TL's command, the kids all charged towards the flying saucer at a very fast speed.

"Hahah! You're dead now!" Dick said with an evil voice as he got closer and closer to the kids and…

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The flying saucer exploded into pieces as the kids ran right through it. Dick was shot into the air and flew towards the horizon while screaming his head off all along the way. "AAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

The kids all ran at a super fast speed just like Sonic, and as they ran, they kicked a massive amount of dust behind them too. "Let's rock and roll!" shouted TL.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Raise your hand if you thought this was going to be the final chapter. The real excitement is only about to begin!


	6. Train Battle

**Chapter 6  
Train Battle**

**

* * *

  
**

The aliens managed to get aboard the train and the good guys on board were having trouble. "Help me!" Luigi cried as he was being head locked by an alien.

"Get off me!" Peach cried. She was being 'gang raped' by three aliens at once.

As the good guys fought for their survival, a loud voice suddenly shouted, "WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU!!" This grabbed everyone's attention and they looked out the window and were surprised to see the kids catching up with the train by simply running.

Eetee looked out and said with joy, "If my aging eyes are not playing a cruel trick of any kind on me, the power of the vests which can only be unlocked if their hearts are one has finally been unlocked! This means that their hearts are finally one and now they have become superheroes so that they can save us from the danger that we are currently in!"

"That's the power of the vests?" Olimar asked.

The kids managed to run ahead of the train without any effort, and then they all split up to take on the enemies. "Let's get rocking!" Toon Link shouted.

"Let's go!" Popo said to Nana. The Ice Climbers each jumped at a pair of flying saucers in front of them and hammered them from above, smashing them into pieces. Immediately after landing their hammers on the saucer, they bounced to another one and flattened it and then bounced into a couple of more saucers in the air to flatten them.

Pichu leaped into a group of saucers in the air and swung his head to send the Mohawk flying out and flying around the place. The Mohawk was like a blade that it sliced through the saucers and came back to his head.

Jiggypuff hopped onto one of the carts and found herself surrounded by some aliens. She raised her wand and spun it in air and magical sparks shot out and blast those aliens away.

Young Link rushed through a group of low flying saucers and sliced them all down with ease. He then hopped onto a train cart and slashed down those aliens too.

TL jumped up high into the air and slashed down his beam saber on a saucer and sliced it into two. He landed onto the cart next and used his shield to deflect laser beams fired by another saucer, and then he leaped towards that saucer and sliced it down.

"What's with these kids?! They're so powerful!" gasped a frightened alien, and then he was kicked off the train by TL when he hopped back onto it again. "Oof!"

More saucers appeared from the side and tried to shoot them with their beams. As YL and TL stood back to back to deflect the beams with their shields, Pichu hopped above them and released powerful lightning bolts in every direction. "Pichu!"

ZAAAAAAAP!!!!

All the saucers were zapped down like this. There were still more saucers and some aliens on the train though. Jigglypuff tossed herself at one alien and rammed into his face forcefully and then turned around in midair to slap away another alien. The slap was so powerful that alien flew across the air and into the horizon! Another alien tried to grab her, but she fell down before he got her and she quickly got behind him and stabbed him in the butt using the tip of her wand. "OW!!" The alien jumped around in pain and hopped off the train himself.

"Damn! They're only kids! How tough can they be?!" shouted an alien. Popo suddenly hopped onto the train from behind and whacked him over the head, and he fell off the cart with a goofy face.

"I'll show you how tough we can be!" Popo said.

-

As the kids continued fighting off the villains, the adults who were at the engine cart were starting to hold up to themselves.

Olimar used his portable pot of soil to create Pikmins and used them to harass the aliens while Peach slapped those aliens silly and performed dropping butt slams on them, not to mention whacking them with her crown. Luigi flailed his shovel around like crazy to fight them. "HIYA!!!" he shouted.

-

TL jumped at a flying saucer and went into the hatch. Sounds of crashing could be heard coming from within as the saucer shook around violently, and then aliens came flying out from its windows.

"Hiya!" Popo smacked an alien in the chin to knock him into the air, and Nana swung down her hammer on that alien to send him shooting down onto a saucer and destroying it.

"Why you?!" shouted an angry alien. He raised his gun to shoot YL, but the Smasher easily jumped into the air to avoid it. As he fell towards the alien, the alien continued shooting him, but YL easily blocked all the shots with his shield and then rammed into the alien using it to push him off the train.

Another alien appeared from behind to get him, but Pichu's Mohawk came flying into his face and knocked him away. "Thanks!" YL said to Pichu.

"Freeze!" the Ice Climbers shouted as they blew out cold air at another group of aliens to encase them in ice.

"Ah! It freezes!" they cried just before they were frozen. While they were frozen, the Ice Climbers lifted them up and hurled them off the train.

"Hey you!" shouted a couple of more aliens as they climbed onto a cart's surface to get them. That's where the Ice Climbers are on if you didn't know.

Nana froze the surface with her breath and the aliens slipped on the ice and slid forward, only to get hammered backwards again by her hammer. Since there were still more carts behind, they landed onto the floor, but Barney suddenly slammed open the cart door behind them and stepped out with arms wide open. "Have a great big hug!" he said happily.

"AAAAHH!!!" The aliens screamed and hopped off the train themselves.

"See you later!!" Barney said to them while waving a handkerchief.

Tatanga had been watching this going on from a distance in order to avoid getting into the conflict. When he saw that his men weren't faring well, he decided to settle this himself. He ordered the pilot of the saucer he was on to go closer and then he rose out of the hatch himself and readied his whip. "I don't believe how much you kids can accomplish!" he said angrily.

The kids looked up from beaten up their victims and TL said, "Ha! Look who's here now! Let's get him, guys!"

"You bet!" Pichu said.

"Take this!" Tatanga swung his whip across the train cart TL was on, but he jumped into the air to avoid it and then did a flying kick at Tatanga, kicking him in the face. "Oof!" The kick was so strong that Tatanga flew away from the hatch and tumbled off the flying saucer.

TL went into the saucer next and gave the pilot a good beating and threw him out the window before getting out of the saucer and hopping back onto the train.

-

Back in the engine cart…

Luigi placed the shovel into the furnace and got out some burning coals, pulled open the pants of an alien struggling with Peach from behind, and dumped the coals into it. The aliens screamed in agony from the burning sensation up his butt and then Peach hurled him out the window.

Pikmins ran around an alien as he tried to whack them with a stick. "Stay still, you bugs!" he shouted with frustration. While he was concentrating on this, Olimar hurled a purple Pikmin right at his crotch and made him squeal with pain, and the Pikmins all latched onto him and began beating the living daylights out of him.

"Help me! I am in dire need of help as I am being strangled by an evil henchman of the wicked and evil mayor!" Eetee cried in the grasps of an alien.

The alien pointed a gun at the professor's head and said, "You do anything and he'll die!"

Suddenly, an ice cube flew crashed through the door from behind and bonked the alien in the head and knocked him out. When one looked through the hole, they could see Popo on the other side giving a thumb up.

-

Tatanga was thought to have fallen off and tumbled onto the ground after getting kicked off his flying saucer, but in reality, he was holding onto the saucer for dear life from behind. He climbed back onto the pilot-less saucer and took control of it himself and then steered away from the train and towards the distance.

"Hey, I think the mayor is getting away," Popo said.

The others looked up from beating the aliens and indeed saw Tatanga flying away. "He give up?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I bet he learned his lesson," YL said.

"I wanted to give him a beating of his life time myself, man…" TL grumbled.

Olimar, Luigi, Peach, and Eetee looked out the window and Olimar said, "The mayor has escaped…"

"Looks like he finally realized that he is no match for us," Luigi said. "Phew… Now things should settle down."

The remaining aliens realized that their leader had run away, and thus they had no choice but to surrender to the good guys. "Dammit…"

"You better behave properly now that your leader is gone!" one of the capable men said to them.

-

Things have settled down after Tatanga left and the sun had sunk into the horizon, so it was nighttime out there already.

Ayleean looked out the window and said, "I think is the first time I've seen the night sky."

TL, who was sitting next to her, asked, "Are you sure you still don't remember anything about your life?"

"No… I still cannot remember anything…" she replied.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will remember everything once we return to Onett! I hope you can come visit us too!"

"I'd love too!"

"It's a deal then!"

As everyone settled down to relax after going through a rough day, Barney got out a guitar from nowhere and began singing. "Oh give a home, where the buffalo roams, where the dears and antelopes graze!" he sang.

Nana looked out the window and thought she saw a silhouette moving far in the distance. "Guys… I think there's something out there…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A short chapter, but this is only to get you warmed up for what is coming next! Look forward to it!


	7. Smasher vs Tatanga

**Chapter 7  
Smashers vs. Tatanga**

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone watched the silhouette as it approached closer and closer to the train. It turned out to be a large spaceship and Tatanga was seen sitting in the cockpit. It was actually the same spaceship that he used in Super Mario Land if you're curious.

He turned his face to them and said through a speaker, "I don't know how you found out about the secret of the forbidden area, but let me tell you this: There is nothing worth looking for in that place! You might as well give up already and turn back before I lose my patience!"

Toon Link glared at him and then turned to his comrades and said, "Well guys… You know what do to."

The kids all nodded their heads as response. TL turned to look at Tatanga and shouted, "ATTACK!!!"

At his command, the superhero kids all jumped out of the window and latched onto the spaceship and began pummeling it as if they were Pikmins. Tatanga made the spaceship spun at a fast rate and they were all tossed away. They landed on their feet perfectly and ran at a very fast speed.

The spaceship turned the kids and the gun attached to the front part of it spun its turret and fired rapid machine gun shots. The kids ran around skillfully to avoid getting shot though. "Take this!" Pichu fired electric bolts at the spaceship, but they bounced off its heavy armor harmlessly. Jigglypuff also attacked by shooting magical sparks out of her wand, but they didn't do anything.

"Get him!" Popo shouted. The Ice Climbers each jumped the spaceship from both sides to ready to hammer it, but suddenly, arms came out from the sides of the spaceship and each was wielding a laser whip and it smacked the Ice Climbers away. "Ow!"

Young Link and TL jumped in front of the spaceship and attacked with their swords. Tatanga quickly countered them with his dual laser whips and both sides clashed against each other with their weapons and sparks and clanging sounds roared throughout the night sky as they struck each other.

HACK CLASH SLASH!!!

As they clashed against each other, Pichu jerked his head to throw his Mohawk like a boomerang at the spaceship. It struck the ship in the side and vibrated it to mess with Tatanga's attention. When he turned to look at Pichu angrily, TL and YL used this opportunity to swing down their swords hard and the spaceship was knocked back into the air. "Argh! Take this!" Tatanga shouted, and the gun fired at them rapidly while missile launchers came out from below the spaceship and launched missiles at them.

"Watch out!" TL shouted as he ran aside to avoid the missile.

Tatanga moved the spaceship higher into the sky and continued firing missiles at them. "Oh no! The missiles are going to hit the train!" Popo cried.

They quickly ran along the side of the train and faced the missiles and got ready to counter them when they get close. The Ice Climbers blew out cold air at the missiles and froze them, and then they quickly shattered them with their hammers.

Jigglypuff jumped above one of the incoming missiles and caught it from above and then threw it at the spaceship. The spaceship got hit by its own missile and flew back even more, but it was mostly undamaged. "Why you?!" Tatanga shouted angrily. "This should teach you a lesson!" The arms of the spaceship swung both its whips at them like crazy and they quickly got out of the way.

"Can they even handle that thing?!" Luigi said, looking out the window. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by an alien. "Yah!"

Apparently, the aliens were motivated when they saw that their leader was fighting out there, so they got up to battle the good guys again and thus chaos once again ensued on the train. "Go away! Help!" Peach cried as she was being 'gang raped' by a couple of aliens.

"Don't take it away!" Olimar cried as he pulled his pot back and forth with an alien who was trying to take it from him.

While chaos went on inside the train, the chaos was even fiercer outside the train as the kids ran at the same speed as the train to catch up with Tatanga and attack him.

Jigglypuff ran ahead of the spaceship and jumped up onto the windshield and latched onto it, and using her stubby arms, she pounded the windshield rapidly in hope of breaking it. "Get lost, you brat!" Tatanga shouted. He pressed a button and the wipers appeared around Jigglypuff and caught her in between them and wiped her left to right across the surface of the windshield over and over. Tatanga increased the speed and made Jigglypuff's eyes 'bounce left to right' until she was flung away.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" she cried.

"Hiya!" Popo jumped up behind the spaceship with his hammer raised, but the spaceship turned around without a warning and swung the whip at the handle of his hammer and tied it up. Tatanga spun around and slammed Popo right into Nana who was going to hit him from the other side and they both crashed down onto the ground. It was a painful fall, but nevertheless, they got up and ran after their enemy.

"Take this!" Pichu shouted as he hurled his Mohawk at Tatanga again. This time though, Tatanga smacked the Mohawk rapidly with the whip and the boomerang hairdo broke down into pieces, much to Pichu's horror and he even broke into tears. "MY MOHAWK!!!! PICHUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Tatanga turned to the direction of the train and aimed his machine gun at it, but both TL and YL got in front with their shields raised and blocked all the shots successfully. As Tatanga fired his gun, the Ice Climbers leaped at him from behind and managed to smash the spaceship from above.

SMASH!

The spaceship crashed onto the ground and was instantly left behind as the train kept on moving, but Tatanga started the engines again and the spaceship caught up as fast as it fell to the ground. "You're not going to stop me!" he shouted with frustration.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff spun in midair and shot forth like a cannonball and rammed into the windshield very hard. Though the windshield was very durable, the impact was strong enough to bounce the spaceship backwards a fair amount of distance.

"Ow!" Tatanga growled angrily and moved forward again. As he flew alongside the train, he noticed Ayleean behind one of the windows. "You…? Don't tell me…" Immediately, the right arm of the spaceship retracted into the body and came back out without the whip, and it punched through the side of cart Ayleean was in and grabbed her.

"YA!" Ayleean tried to run, but was too late.

Tatanga brought the girl in front of his windshield and said to her, "So you told them about this, right?" Ayleean simply looked away and refused to give an answer. "Now hurry up and tell them that what you told them is not true! You made this all up! Quick! Tell them there is nothing in that place!" He flew to the front of the train where most of the people are and faced her towards them. "Quick! Tell them!"

As Ayleean looked at the people struggling on the train, she took a deep breath and then said out loud, "Everybody! We're almost there! We can surely reach the forbidden area!"

Hearing this, the good guys felt glad and were motivated. "Okay!" they all shouted.

"Good saying, Ayleean!" TL, who was running just behind the spaceship, said.

This angered Tatanga to know bounds and his face totally turned red with rage. He was like a volcano ready to explode. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?!?!" he shouted at the top of his voice. He lifted up the arm high and then flung Ayleean towards the ground.

"YAAAAA!!!" she screamed. TL quickly ran below to catch her, and he caught a glimpse of what was under her skirt in the process too. He managed to catch her, but they tripped onto the ground afterwards.

Ayleean dusted herself and said to TL, "Are you all right?"

TL got up and gave a thumb up. "I'm all right!" And his face even turned red for a rather obvious reason too. "C'mon! Let's catch up with them!" He picked up Ayleean in his arms and ran at top speed to catch up with the train and then put her through a window. "Stay here while we teach that bastard a lesson!"

All the kids tossed themselves at the spaceship again in an attempt to dog pile it. Tatanga quickly brought back out the second whip and swung them crazily all around the spaceship to form a pseudo barrier, deflecting the kids when they got near.

The Ice Climbers ran ahead of the spaceship and turned their heads towards it and blew out cold air that turned to ice in front of the windshield, thus blotting out Tatanga's view. "Hey!" he shouted. The arms smacked the spaceship itself in the windshield over and over until the ice shattered, but then it was instantly pounded by the Ice Climbers to the side.

The spaceship flew to the other side of the train but then charged back at it again. "This settles it!" Tatanga shouted furiously. He steered the spaceship into the side of the engine cart and rammed it really hard.

CRASH!

The people inside, who were still duking it out, were all shaken to the floor by this. "Whoa! What happened?!" Luigi cried.

Tatanga continued to ram into the engine cart from the side and the constant bashings eventually caused the engine cart to tilt over to the right. Inside, the people panicked to grab onto objects to avoid falling.

"Oh no! The train is falling over!" TL gasped.

"Stop it quick!" YL shouted.

The kids all ran underneath the toppling cart and lifted up their hands and caught it and prevented it from touching the ground, and they were still running and thus basically carrying the train above them. However, Tatanga parked the spaceship on top of the toppled cart and added more weight onto it to keep the kids from holding up so easily. "Let's see how long you can maintain like this!" he said.

"Ugh! So heavy…" Pichu cried.

"I don't think I can hold on forever…" Nana cried.

"Don't give up…" TL said. "We must not give up here or else all or efforts will be wasted! Remember! We are the… Who are we again…?"

"I don't remember!" YL shouted. "I only know that our group never gives up even in situations as grim as this, but I seriously don't remember what the name of our group was again!"

"I think its Suckers!" Pichu answered.

"No! Not that name! I think it goes along the lines of Mashers."

"I think it's Wankers!" TL said.

"Singers!" Jigglypuff stated.

"Brawlers!" Nana said.

"No! I'm very sure it's Losers!" Popo said.

As they argued among themselves about the name of their group while running with the heavy train cart, which was being sat on by a spaceship, above them, a coal fell out from the furnace, out the window, and right onto Popo's head. His parka was made out of fur and easily caught fire. "FIRE!!!! AAAAHHHH!! IT BURNS!!!" he screamed as fire consumed his head. He ran off from underneath the train and zoomed around the place like crazy while the fire burned comically on his head.

"Get back here! We can't support this thing without you!" Nana shouted to him. She quickly rushed over to him and dragged him back underneath the train where they resume running and carrying.

"What is the name of our group…?" TL said to himself while struggling to hold up the train. Their strength was starting to wear out and it was harder and harder for them to keep this up.

"MARIO!!! HELP ME!!!!" Luigi screamed as he held onto the controls on the train to prevent falling.

It was at this moment that TL remembered what the name of their group was. "I know now! We are the Smashers! Yes! That's what we are!"

The kids all shouted out at the top of their voices, "WE ARE THE SMASHERS!!!! SUPER SMASH BROS!!!!"

Immediately, their bodies flashed in bright light and they felt a large amount of power surging throughout their body and Pichu even grew a new Mohawk. They were able to gain enough strength to push the engine cart right back into its rightful position and Tatanga's spaceship crashed to the ground in the process, but it shortly caught up again.

"Curse you all!" Tatanga shouted.

"C'mon! Let's get him for real this time!" TL shouted to his comrades as they ran in front of Tatanga.

"Yeah!" they all replied as they punched the air with their fists.

"Behold the power of Mohawk! Afros are overrated!" Pichu shouted. The Mohawk flew off from his head and he caught one end of it with his hand. Miraculously, the Mohawk grew to gigantic proportions and Pichu swung it with ease at the spaceship, smacking it over and over.

SMACK POW CRASH!!

"OW! OW! OW!" Tatanga cried as he got banged against the side of the cockpit over and over. "Argh! Take this!" He aimed the machine gun at them and fired away.

YL used his shield to block the bullets, grabbed the machine gun, and yanked it off the spaceship. He turned the machine gun to the spaceship and used severed gun against it, pelting it in the windshield rapidly with bullets. Funny how the machine gun still works even though it's detached from the spaceship!

"Argh! How about this?!" Tatanga shouted as he fired a couple of missiles.

Jigglypuff caught both the missiles with her arms and stuffed them back into the launchers again. This resulted in an explosion that blew off the launchers. Tatanga was furious about this and he swung both whips like crazy to destroy them. "DIE!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

Popo and Nana reached both hammers forward and the whips caught each of them by their handles. However, the Ice Climbers pulled back with such a force that the whips were taken off the arms!

As the spaceship was left without any weapons, YL ran underneath it and unleashed a spinning attack so strong that it formed a column of wind that lifted the spaceship up higher into the sky.

"C'mon! The final blow!!" TL shouted. All the kids leaped up high into the sky and basically flew in a superman position towards the airborne spaceship.

"No!!! Don't come any closer!!! STOP!!!" Tatanga screamed. He could do nothing but watch in horror at the super kids that were closing in on him.

When they were near him though, everyone except TL flew off to the side. They then all closed in on him from all sides and gave the spaceship a punch of its lifetime.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, did you find that exciting? Hope you liked it!


	8. End of the Movie

Well, let's say I had way too much time in my hands that I can get this out that fast. It may a bit sudden, but just deal with it, okay?

**Final Chapter  
End of the Movie**

**

* * *

  
**

The people on the train watched with jaws wide open as the massive explosion created when the kids collided into Tatanga's spaceship.

"They did it!" Olimar exclaimed. "The kids won!"

"I knew you can do it!" Peach said happily.

"Yes! They did it!" Luigi shouted with joy.

The only people who were not happy were the alien henchmen. "Well, it looks like we've lost…" one of them said.

"Yeah, and there's no reason for us to fight any longer…" said another.

"What say we just get out of here?"

"Good idea…"

After saying all these, the remaining aliens jumped off the train by themselves. Whether this was a wise idea or not, it's up to you to decide…

Ayleean looked out the window and saw that a dead end was coming up ahead. "We're at the end! We've reached the forbidden area!"

However, everyone was celebrating too much that they forgot about the brake. They were unable to stop the train and it crashed into a fence placed at the end of the track.

CRASH!!!

The train came to a stop immediately and toppled over, but nobody was harmed. They all got out of the train and ran as fast as their feet could carry them towards a cliff in the distance. The kids flew down from the air to join them too.

They reached the cliff and quickly climbed up it. Luckily, it wasn't very high and there were lots of jagged rock, so it was easy to climb up.

"We're at the top!" Olimar said. "What's the secret here?"

They all ran forward and laid their eyes upon a massive door made of metal. There were several metal chains and iron bars strapped in front of the door to keep it locked up. "What's this?" Luigi asked. "Maybe we have to open it?"

As they walked forward, the door suddenly began to shake. It was as if there was someone behind it trying to push it open, but due to the chains and bars, it couldn't be opened so easily. "Something is coming out!" Peach said in shock.

"It better not be a giant monster…" Luigi cried in fear.

"NOOOOO!!! DON'T OPEN IT!!!" screamed the voice of Tatanga as he came rushing over on his badly wrecked spaceship. There were several holes and damaged parts on it and the windshield was shattered. The whole thing looked like it could fall over anytime soon.

He pushed the arms of the spaceship against the door to keep it from being opened. "NO!!! DON'T OPEN!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!" he screamed with great panic.

"He's still alive…?" Toon Link said in disbelief.

"I wonder what's in there by the way," Popo wondered.

"Maybe his secret dairy is in there?" Nana said.

"Or maybe it's his secret stash of Playboy magazines," Pichu said.

"You're sick…"

"Whatever it is, let's go ahead and open it anyway!" TL suggested.

The kids flew over to the back of the spaceship and tried to pull it away. "Go away! You brats! Don't bother me! The door must not open!!" Tatanga shouted.

"C'mon, don't be shy! Snake hides a lot of those magazines in his room and isn't shy to admit it either!" Pichu said jokingly.

The kids continued to pull Tatanga while he frantically pushed against the door to prevent it from opening. As they kept this up, the door started shaking stronger and stronger. Eventually the force was so strong that the chains and iron bars suddenly shattered into pieces and flew everywhere, and they were all pushed back as a result. The massive door flung open and bright light came out from behind it, and then a large shiny object came flying out.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Tatanga screamed in fear. He quickly steered his mostly broken spaceship to the shiny thing and tried to push it back into the door. "GET IN!!! DON'T COME OUT!!!"

The kids flew behind the shiny thing and pushed it from there and they tried their best to overpower Tatanga. This kept up for a while and the kids eventually prevailed. The shiny thing busted right through the spaceship and tore it into pieces and Tatanga flew aside.

The shiny thing flew up high into the night sky while leaving behind a trail of glittering sparks. It did several spins and flips before finally stopping in midair to allow everyone to get a clear look at it.

"So this is the secret…" Olimar said. "The secret that Tatanga wanted to hide from us…"

"It so beautiful!" Peach exclaimed.

Floating high in the air before them was the word 'THE END'. It was spelled out in capital letters and it displayed a brilliant light work. Surely it was a sight to behold!

Tatanga threw tantrum by pounding his arms and legs on the ground rapidly and cried fountain of tears. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO END YET!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"Don't cry," Jigglypuff said to him, trying to comfort him.

Olimar turned to Professor Eetee and said to him, "Well, it's been great knowing you! We wouldn't have done this without the help of your superhero vests!" And he shook hands with him.

"It was also thanks to your courage that all these are able to happen," Eetee said. "If it weren't for the reason that you realized the only way to end this movie is to fight against the wicked and evil mayor, we would all still be trapped in this place and nothing would ever change. I can finally rest in peace now knowing that all has come to an end in the most satisfying way!"

Barney danced around happily and said, "Yay! I love the ending! The ending is wonderful! Yay!"

TL turned to Ayleean and said to her, "I'm so glad that all this is over!"

"Me too!" she replied.

"Now we can all go back together! Want to come over to our mansion?"

"I'd love too!"

Everyone looked up at the glowing letters again. It suddenly gave off a very bright flash that blinded everyone.

The light… It stings…

-

The light disappeared and TL opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Where am I?" he wondered. He looked left to right and saw his fellow Smashers next to him. When he turned around, he saw all the victims of the movie too.

They had all returned to the movie theater.

Barney was the first to shout out, "Yay! We're back! The movie has ended! We're back in Onett! Yay!"

"HOORAY! WE'RE BACK IN ONETT AT LAST!!!" everyone shouted with joy. "HOORAY!!! HOME AT LAST!!!" The people all jumped with joy and hugged each other happily knowing that they have at long last returned to the place they call home.

Peach clasped her hands together and said while flowing tears of happiness, "I'm so happy to be back home again! I knew we can make it!"

"It's all thanks to the kids!" Olimar said.

"It was also thanks to you!" Pichu said. "Had you not come up with the idea of defeating Tatanga, we would never be standing here too!"

Luigi looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:00 PM. "Really… Only an hour has passed since we went into the movie, and yet it was like 60 days for us while we were inside…"

"We better go home now! The others are waiting for their dinner for sure!" Peach said.

"Oh yeah! Where's Ayleean?" TL asked.

"You're right… I didn't see her at all," Young Link said.

TL searched around the place for the girl and even ran out into the hall to find her. "Ayleean! Where are you? Ayleean! Can you hear me?"

"Where did Ayleean go?" Peach wondered.

"If she isn't anywhere here…" Luigi said, "Does that mean… she is actually a character in the movie all along?"

"That would explain why she isn't here," Olimar said. "People in the movie would have to stay in the movie!"

Nevertheless, TL continued to search throughout the movie theater for her. Eventually, everyone, except the Smashers, left the place and there were still no signs of Ayleean.

TL finally gave up and fell to his knees and began to cry. "Ayleean… You promised me…"

Nana went up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "You love her, right?"

Popo patted him on the other shoulder and said, "Don't feel sad. You still have us! We are your best friends and we are always on your side!"

YL came up and said, "And don't forget that you have a reliable brother next to you too!"

"Me too! I'm your friend for eternity!" Pichu said to him.

"Jigglypuff your friend!" Jigglypuff added.

TL wiped off his tears and smiled. "You're right… I still have friends next to me that will never disappear." He jumped to his feet and pretended that none of those happened and said in a cheerful voice, "C'mon! Let's go home and eat! I'm starving!"

"Let's all go home then!" Peach said.

Everyone marched out the exit. Before he left, Luigi took one last glimpse at the big screen and thought, "What a mysterious place this is…"

And he closed the door.

* * *

_THE END_

That's the end of the story! I know, it's a short story, but this wasn't meant to be a long and epic story to begin with. Though a short one, I still hoped that you enjoyed it!

So what will be my next project be? Well, I have two options and I am wondering which one to start first. By the way, both these stories are non-canon.

The first project is a Star Wars parody. All Star Wars characters will be replaced with the Smashers and my OCs, and instead of adapting plot from any of the movies, this one will feature an original plot not seen in any SW films.

My second project is an adaption of Subspace Emissary. Before you say that these stories are done to death, I would like to tell you that I am going to make this adaption very different. I plan to implement every single Smasher (Melee ones included) and even my OCs into the story and there will be several new plot twists and surprises.

So I'm wondering which I should work on first, or maybe I can work on both stories at once? It's not something unfamiliar to me since I have a history of working on two stories at the same time before. Well, you can try to decide for me or maybe I will decide to work on both stories simultaneously in the end.

A break for now! See ya!


End file.
